


Don't look at me

by nuttynoon



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttynoon/pseuds/nuttynoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight hates it when others discover his weaknesses. Namely, his hatred for his 'cute' face, but also his adoration of sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyochu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/gifts).



> m'eta knight *tips fedora*  
> Angsty at the beginning, but super fluffy at the end

The first time Meta Knight met the mysterious young boy named Kirby was also the first time he had felt vulnerable.

"Get the sword!" He had said, noble and proud. All of it crashed down on him at the end.

He was exactly like the boy, but royal blue and with silver eyes. For how longer could he keep up his powerful façade?

It was stupid of him to assume that even though the boy had come so far that he couldn't defeat him. He quickly turned around and fled.

It wasn't even that that haunted him, though. It was the fact that he had seen him without his mask.

How silly.

\---

The second time was when he was simply a puppet. He felt the strings being stitched painfully onto his wings, planting their seeds into his head.

There was only darkness. He couldn't see, nor think or feel.

Only the urge to _destroy_.

Imagine his surprise when Kirby yanked out the strings.

After he had been freed from the evil Yin-Yarn's strings, he looked around, bewildered.

 _No... It couldn't be... He hadn't been..._ possessed?

He blinked twice, wrapped his cape around himself, and once again, fled.

How silly.

\---

The third time was when he was Mecha Knight.

That wasn't noble at all. The mechanical parts they had etched onto him grasped his consciousness, destroying every bit of his organic and _free_ being. It was the exact opposite of him.

Why was it that Kirby always saved _him?_ He was the older one, the mentor, the knight.

How silly.

\---

Alright, so perhaps this time wasn't so bad. Perhaps it was less of an insecurity and more of something extremely unexpected of him.

But this time, when Kirby looks through the door, peeking at him, he flinches when he catches him eating invincibility candy.

"Meta?" Kirby asks. "Can I join you?"

Meta stays silent. For once, he's not trying to be dramatic. He's simply at a loss for words.

"Very well," he replies.

Kirby plops down, tilting his head.

"I didn't know you liked sweets. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"There was no need." Even though he had let him in, Meta Knight wishes he hadn't. He wishes that he was stronger, and less vulnerable. He wishes that his mask could truly conceal his features and thoughts, but he knows that it'll never happen.

"I could've gotten you some," Kirby pouted. "You don't like me knowing things about you, do you?" he adds as an afterthought.

Meta Knight's eyes narrow. This was a bad time to bring such things up, especially as he was sulking whilst eating.

"I wish you could tell me more about you. I think you're so cool... And it feels nice to know that you're like me in some ways," Kirby smiles, looking down. "Please don't tell anyone else this but... I sometimes feel lonely."

_What?_

"Would you like some, Kirby?" he hands him a lollipop.

"Yay! Thanks Meta!" he grins and sucks them all up. And all this time, Meta Knight was scared of not being accepted.

How silly.

\---

Dedede is _extremely_ confused at Meta Knight openly wearing a fedora at the newly opened Kirby café. It isn't like him at all.

"Are ya okay?" he asks, patting him on the back. "Feelin' a bit sick? If ya need a rest, it's okay, I'll let one of ma Waddle Dee's take your place."

"I'm feeling alright, your Majesty," he looks away, embarrassed. "You requested me to wear this, so I shall."

Dedede grins. "I knew you'd loosen up a bit! Really, though, I'm really glad you're doing this. It means a lot."

Jumping excitedly to meet the rest, Dedede moves away. Meta Knight feels himself wanting to accompany them, sensing the contagious happy atmosphere. He's come a long way.

How fun!


End file.
